


The Bonnie to my Clyde

by Lianarias



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst too, BAMF Phil Coulson, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Tony, Jarvis is a snake, Natasha and Clint and Tony family, Nick Fury actually cares, No relationships yet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Protective Clint, Protective Natasha, Some may be added, Team as Family, Tony is an assassin, Tony-centric, but changing pov's, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianarias/pseuds/Lianarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No decent Assassin works alone. Neither does the most famous Assassin, Black Widow. Which is why when Clint Barton (Hawkass extraordinaire) recruits Widow for Shield, she comes with someone a little extra. A young kid by the name of Anton who looks suspiciously like the missing Stark boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a teaser for my story. I'm a slow updater so be prepared but I'm planning on tackling this story as well. It's been stuck in my head far too long already.

Clint finally cornered her outside of Petersburg. She was bleeding heavily from a gash across her stomach which was slowing her down considerably. She was only human after all. Clint was bleeding himself of course, not as bad as the widow but still considerably enough that he probably should have caught up with her two days back and he’s still having trouble with the grip on his bow from the cut across his forearm.

When he approaches, she turns around to face him, her eyes wild and feral, obviously not prepared to go down without a fight. It’s the opposite of what Clint wants so he simply pauses, slowly puts his bow on the ground, and raises his hands in surrender. She’s momentarily unsure, hesitates, and that’s all Clint needs.

“I’m not here to kill you,” Clint announces, making sure to keep his body as still as possible and voice even and calm.

“Here to drag me back to your masters, no doubt,” She spits in perfect English. But she has not moved from her position. She has the perfect opportunity to leave.

“Not exactly,” Clint hedges. “I work for an organization known as Shield. They’re willing to offer you a position on their team. Under a few conditions of course.”

“And why would I care.” She snarls, but her eyes are contemplative, she’s at least intrigued by the offer.

“Well I figure that you might want a fresh start or something.” Clint’s voice is quiet but firm. “Sometimes that’s all someone needs to turn their life around. A fresh start.” She just eyes him speculatively. And maybe a bit suspiciously too.

“Hey hey, you don’t have to decide now.” Clint quickly states, he has a feeling he’s running out of time with her here. “Just. Meet me down at the old hotel by the river. Tomorrow night. That is, if you’re interested.” She just continues to eye him, giving no response as to whether or not she’s going to be there or not. For all he knows she could just disappear from existence once again by tomorrow night.

She glances to the left suddenly, almost seeming to pick up on something as her face hardens. Her body tenses as if to run but her pace is slow an even as she purposefully turns her back to Clint to stalk away unhindered.

“We can make it a party!” Clint can’t resist yelling after her. She freezes and for a second Clint starts cussing to himself because of course him and his big mouth screwed this up.

“In that case, be expecting my plus one!” She yells back instead, her voice actually sounding amused. Huh. Clint can only stare dumbfounded at her retreating figure. Plus one?

“Uh yeah Coulson,” Clint reports back through his ear piece once she’s cleared his sight. He kicks his bow back up into his hands and stares contemplating into the distance. “How do you feel about two crazy assassins instead of one?”


	2. The Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets to find out who Black Widow's plus one is. Not so hard decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teaser I posted has really interested a lot of you and I want to say thanks for all the quick support of this story. It's responses like this which help me stay motivated to write. THANKS :D

Okay so Clint hadn’t actually thought Black Widow would show up, like at all. Even more so he completely believed that she would show up alone, her parting message simply a trick to keep him on his toes. In the event that he would be proven wrong however, he made sure to make a bet with Coulson as to who the Widow would be bringing with her. Clint’s money was on the “plus one” being another Red Room agent. A girl whom Black Widow would have grown up with and grown close to.

Coulson, mysterious all-knowing Coulson, for some reason betted that the partner would be a guy. Which doesn’t really make any sense since they all know Red Room agents were all female, which was the whole point of the project. But hey, if Coulson wanted to lose some money so Clint could win an easy bet, no problem.

Clint probably should have rethought his bet when the Black Widow actually showed up, strutting right up to the front desk and asking for _Agent Barton_. Which Clint really shouldn’t be surprised that the Black Widow could figure out who he was but even still, totally creepy.

The agent running the front desk also warned him that Widow had also actually brought a partner and that person was in fact, a man. (Coulson is a cheating bastard!) And wow, Clint has to take a breath to ready himself because he is now about to meet with a famous assassin once more and her unknown and unnamed buddy.

Black Widow strolls through the hotel room door without a care, as if she’s not in a building surrounded by people she considers enemies. And wow, she’s good, but Clint only has a few moments to appreciate her because he’s then looking behind her to find the mystery man because he’s really just that goddamn curious and –

And the agent downstairs had told Clint the partner was a _man_ but this, this person was a _boy_. What the fuck!? He was a teenager for God’s sake. Probably no older than seventeen, with the slouch and the moody pouting too. Brown hair artfully swept to the side with a loose heavy jacket swallowing up his small frame. His jeans and boots are well worn but Clint would pass him on the street without a second glance. And was that black eyeliner around the teen’s brown eyes? 

“Agent Barton,” Black Widow said coolly, casually sitting down in the chair in the corner, keen eyes inspecting the room. The teen looked just as relaxed as her and took up a position leaning against the wall by the door. They were very obviously working together, covering the two fronts of the window and the door. Any question Clint might have had about the teen’s involvement instantly vanished and he had to swallow a few times to get back into his mission character.

“Black Widow,” Clint countered. “and I’m sorry but we’ve never been introduced?” Clint quirked an eyebrow in the teen’s direction, although in doing so he was forced to put his back to Black Widow which made his skin crawl a bit.

“Anton,” The teen stated in perfect English with no accent, his expression flat. Clint waited for more but it was soon obvious that’s all the teen was going to say. The comm in his ear was soon filled with the sounds of impatient agents mumbling to themselves as the attempted to figure out who the hell Anton was.

“Well then, okay. I guess we’ll get down to business,” Clint has to restrain himself from making his usual snide comments. “The organization I work for is known as SHIELD. We’re an intelligence and preventive agency which works out of the US but enacts missions globally.”

Clint turns back to fully face Black Widow. “SHIELD is willing to offer you a VISA, work, and lodging should you wish to join us. Extra perks for this deal will be included should you complete your work well and show evidence of your allegiance.”

“And?” Black Widow asks, lifting a perfectly sculpted brow. “Your organization is not the first nor last to offer me work, power, money. What makes this any different from the others who wish to use me?”

Clint actually doesn’t have to think much on his answer. “We’re also offering you redemption. A chance to do good for the world where you previously did bad.”

“And you think this is something I would be interested in?” The Widow asks, patiently, as if she is proving a point rather than asking questions.

“I figure that’s the kind of opportunity I would want if I were in the same position. But then again, that could just be my own hubris.” Clint shrugs, as if the statement didn’t mean much to him, as if he hadn’t joined SHIELD for his own form of redemption.

“And I assume should I choose to deny this 'gracious' offer from SHIELD that I will not be leaving here alive?” She asked it almost as calmly as if she was talking about the weather or how someone’s hair looked that day.

“Uh yeah,” Clint was a bit sheepish about that but he hadn’t been able to get the higher-ups to agree to this protocol without an assurance that Black Widow would not go free either decision she made. He’s not looking forward to trying to put not only her but the teenager down though.

Black Widow stands up from her chair calmly and shrugs. “Well you’re in luck, Anton and I were just in the market for new job opportunities.” Clint absorbs that for a moment and blinks.

“Wait? That’s it?” Clint’s baffled, he was expecting this to take a lot more threatening and negotiating and fighting. His superiors are practically cheering in his earpiece at the mission success. 

“Unless you’d rather I attempt to kill you instead?” Once again that peaked eyebrow with the dry note of her voice. At this rate he has a feeling they could get along great.

“Oh no no, please, don’t change things up on my account!” Clint protests. He reaches over to pick up his packed bag where it’s lying on the bed. Black Widow follows the action with her eyes but otherwise doesn’t react. “Shall we? We’ve got a flight back to America already secured along with your VISA.”

She nods silently in acquiesce, which seems to be enough for Anton who trails after them both when they leave the room. It’s on their way to the airport where their plane is waiting that he realizes he doesn’t actually know Widow’s name when he’s trying to report ahead his mission success. 

“Uh we’re probably going to be working together from now on, so I was figuring if there was something you want me to call you, you should probably speak up now,” Clint extends the favor to Anton as well. God knows Clint wouldn’t go by Anton if it was his name.

“Natasha,” Black Widow speaks up. It’s a good name. Not the one in her file, but a good one none the less.

“Tony,” Anton mutters. He stares back at Clint challenging at the very Americanized name. Clint just shrugs, hey it doesn’t matter to him what they want to be known by. At least the teen doesn’t want to be called Stormagetton or anything weird like that.

“Natasha and Tony it is then.”


End file.
